


An Artistic Appreciation

by Ralemalt



Series: FiKi Week 2017 [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nudity, not inspired by any actual art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralemalt/pseuds/Ralemalt
Summary: Kili needs to stop pretending his made up boyfriend is real and ask the model for their art class out.Written for FiKi Week 2017.





	An Artistic Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> It's not based on any actual art so I don't have anything to share :(
> 
> Prompt: Inspired by art!

The room was mostly silent as all twenty six students focused on the assignment in front of them. There were a few immature giggles and whispers coming from one corner of the room despite the class room being filled with adults, but the instructor didn’t look surprised and simply cleared her throat at them as she did her rounds of the room. It happened every time a nude model was brought in for the class to study.

Gimli, a scruffy red-head leaned across toward another seat and nudged the student sitting there.

Ori looked away from his painting and gave his friend a questioning look. He’d already done a rough sketch and was beginning his outline. Gimli’s nudge had almost made him mess up.

Not noticing the slight frown on Ori’s face, Gimli smirked and motioned to the student sitting in front of them. “Kili’s really taking this seriously.” He whispered even as he watched the brunet student still working on his outline of the model.

Ori glanced around his easel, noticing the slight flush along the tops of Kili’s ears. It was a sure sign that the brunet was either embarrassed or getting a little hot under the collar so to speak. Ori stifled a giggle of his own as he looked at Gimli. “Can you blame him? That guy up there’s pretty hot.” He motioned to the man sitting motionless on a stool that had been placed on a small platform in the center of the room so everyone could view him.

“He did choose a front row seat…” Gimli recalled the beginning of the class. “Front row center, I might add.” His smirk turned lewd as he watched Kili’s pencil lighting outline the model’s thighs, lingering just a little longer than necessary in Gimli’s opinion.

“Psst. Kili.” Ori peeped from behind the brunet, finally having to resort to throwing a pencil at him to get his attention.

“Hm?” Kili glanced behind him to see what Ori wanted.

“You think he’s hot?” Ori asked, motioning toward the somewhat bored looking model. The man had his eyes closed and was probably sleeping. The room was warmer so he’d be more comfortable; it was almost enough to make Ori sleepy too…if he didn’t have other things to focus on.

One of Kili’s dark eyebrows rose, “Of course I do.”

“Blond’s your type isn’t it?” Gimli mentioned, “Didn’t you say your boyfriend was blond?” The question was asked in a mocking tone since Gimli had never met Kili’s supposed boyfriend before. The guy was apparently a senior who attended a different campus than the three of them so they’d never crossed paths.

Gimli had the opinion that Kili’s ‘dream guy’ didn’t actually exist.

“Yes. Fili’s blond.” Kili aimed a frown in Gimli’s direction.

Gimli and Ori shared a look before laughing. That was another reason they didn’t believe Kili’s boyfriend was real. The least he could have done was make up a name that wasn’t clearly just a play off his own.

Their laughter startled a few of the students around them, including the model who opened his eyes but otherwise didn’t move. The heels of the teacher were heard before a rather forceful clearing of a throat, and both Gimli and Ori looked at her and muttered their apologies.

Kili had gone back to his sketch by the time she’d left them alone, and it took another pencil being thrown at him to get his attention again.

Practically growling, the brunet turned around and glared at the two of them. “What.” He demanded in a low tone so as not to draw the teacher back.

Ori noted that the blue eyes of the model shifted down to focus on Kili. “You should ask him out.” Ori insisted, “Maybe go on a date with a real guy.”

The look on Kili’s face instantly shifted into annoyance. It was a familiar look since it always appeared whenever Gimli or Ori reminded Kili that they knew he’d made up a boyfriend. “You want me to ask the model out.” The brunet repeated before rolling his eyes and going back to his sketch, set on ignoring the two for the rest of the class.

Ori nudged Gimli, “The model’s smiling.” He whispered upon noticing the slight twitch of lips on the blond man. It was barely noticeable, but as the main focus in the class, he wasn’t supposed to move.

“I see that.” Gimli murmured. “Looks like Kili’s got a chance.”

“Or the guy finds this crush amusing.”

The rest of the class was uneventful, which the instructor and many of the students were probably thankful for.

As the students packed up their supplies a few minutes before class was actually over, Ms. Undómiel smiled as she handed the model the clothing he’d taken off an hour ago. “We appreciate your time Mr. Durin. Are you still available tomorrow for the class?”

Clearly not bothered by his lack of clothing, the blond dressed casually before smiling, “Sure thing. My lab isn’t until later.” He explained before pulling his shirt on over his head.

Ori and Gimli moved to nudge each other at the same time, both having noticed that Kili was taking more time than usual to pack away his things. As if he was waiting.

“You think he’s actually going to do it?” Gimli whispered as he slowed down his own packing, hoping to see what was going to happen.

Ori shrugged, “I hope so. It’s pretty pathetic to pretend to have a boyfriend.”

The model finished talking to Ms. Undómiel and grabbed the bag he’d stuck against the wall before the class had started. Ori and Gimli practically huddled behind their easels as he started toward the door, which brought him right passed Kili.

Instead of continuing on to exit the room, the model stopped next to the brunet, giving him a smile before closing the distance between them and kissing him. It wasn’t a light peck between strangers either, but rather a kiss verging on a clear need for privacy. When they broke apart, the blond’s smile grew wider. “I need to do this modeling thing every day if it means having your pretty eyes on me.”

What the actual fuck?!

Ori and Gimli were already wide-eyed upon witnessing the sudden kiss, but they glanced at each other at such a blatant pickup line.

Instead of being flustered or speechless or flabbergasted, Kili only snorted and laughed. “That would definitely be an incentive to come to class, but the last thing anyone needs is me with a perpetual boner because you’re sitting in my class naked.” He shook his head as he finished packing his bag.

“Oh I don’t know. I’d take it as a compliment.” The blond gave him a cheeky grin and wiggled his eyebrows too.

“Of course you would. Well, you’re the one that would have to deal with my complaining of blue balls.” Kili insisted as he slid off his stool, the hand not clutching the strap of his bag reaching out to take the blond’s.

The model laughed as the two of them began to head toward the exit together, “I promise I wouldn’t let you suffer for long.” He practically giggled as they moved passed the row Ori and Gimli were still seated in.

Kili paused when he noticed his friends were still there, both of them having that deer caught in the headlights expressions as they stared. “Oh right.” He motioned to the blond with his head, “You guys haven’t met Fili yet.” He turned to Fili before letting go of his bag so he could point out his friends. “That’s Ori and that’s Gimli.” He introduced. “This is Fili.”

Fili’s face brightened as he waved, “It’s nice to finally meet you. Kili’s told me a lot about the two of you.”

“He’s real.” Gimli muttered without meaning to say it out loud and Ori could only grunt in agreement as he was completely gobsmacked.

“They thought I made you up.” Kili rolled his eyes as he turned to Fili to explain.

Fili looked completely amused by the idea. “I think I overheard that bit of conversation when they insisted you ask the model out.”

“Still…” Kili trailed off, “That’s not a bad idea. I should ask the model out. Maybe he’d pose nude for me in private.” He tugged on Fili’s hand before waving goodbye to his friends. There was another class after this and he didn’t want to be late.

Before the two of them left the room, Ori and Gimli heard a laugh before Fili responded. “Oh, I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
